Droits et Défenses des Femmes à Poudlard
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Défi : Petits défis entre amis d'Ange Phoenix : Une fanfiction de 5 chapitres sur les droits des femmes avec comme personnage principal : Luna Lovegood. Résumé : Les hommes agacent, les femmes se rebellent et décident de faire valoir leur droit de la plus drôle des façons avec à leur tête : Luna Lovegood.
1. Les femmes se rebellent

**Défi :** Petits défis entre amis d'Ange Phoenix: Une fanfiction de 5 chapitres sur les droits des femmes avec comme personnage principale : Luna Lovegood.

 **Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages et des lieux ne m'appartient.

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter.

 **Pairing :** LL, HPDM (Même si ce couple est complètement secondaire, je le marque quand même parce que je ne veux pas que des personnes non habituées à des fictions homosexuels se retrouvent comme de par hasard sur cette fiction et crient au scandale. Donc voilà, vous êtes prévenues, mesdames, messieurs, à bon entendeur, salut !)

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Résumé :** Les hommes agacent, les femmes se rebellent et décident de faire valoir leur droit de la plus drôle des façons avec à leur tête : Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 **Droits et Défenses des Femmes à Poudlard**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Les femmes se rebellent.

* * *

Cette fois-ci la coupe était pleine. Dans la grande école Poudlard, rien n'allait plus. Voilà quelques mois maintenant que la guerre était finie. Et tous étaient revenu à Poudlard pour une huitième année de travaux scolaires, travaux forcés disaient certains. Les cours avaient repris bien plus normalement que ceux de l'année précédente, quand les mangemorts faisaient la loi. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, quand le chagrin et le deuil avaient cessé, les « vainqueurs » de la guerre s'étaient enhardis, avaient senti comme un gonflement de vanité dans le cœur et se baladaient, torses en avant.

Et le pire… Le pire était les mâles !

Les hommes de Poudlard du côté des survivants de la guerre commencèrent petit à petit à s'engrainer dans une confiance supplanté d'orgueil pathétique, tant est si bien que la première phrase fut dite à la vas-vite. Une phrase mal placée qui changea tout, et divisa les septièmes redoublés en deux. Et très vite, elle fut suivi par d'autres, plus valeureuses, plus confiantes. Enfin du point de vue des hommes. Mais pour celui des femmes de Poudlard, plus catastrophiques et surtout dégradantes.

Ce matin, Luna Lovegood avait entendu son autrefois frêle et fragile Rolf Dragonneau lui demander de lui apporter son déjeuner au lit, avec son regard de braise, digne du grand participant de la guerre qu'il était. La petite femme blonde, d'habitude si gentille et si rêveuse, était tombée bien bas de son nuage. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

Alors, ce matin, alors que la Serdaigle se dirigeait vers la grande salle en l'ayant complètement abandonné, elle eut une idée complètement loufoque, à la hauteur de sa réputation. Il était tant que tout change. Elle prit une plume, fit apparaître un parchemin et griffonna quelques mots. Elle avisa Hermione Granger, son amie Griffondor et sourit. Si elle était de la partie, il n'y avait pas à dire, beaucoup de monde la suivrait.

Hermione était pratiquement allongée sur sa table, le regard ailleurs, l'esprit encombré. C'est pourquoi elle eut du mal à attendre les appels de Luna. A vrai dire, elle ne les entendit carrément pas, mais le coup de coude de Harry dans ses côtes la ramena sur terre et elle tourna son regard vers elle. Luna lui fit signe de venir et elle lui fit de grands yeux. Ron, devant elle, ricana :

\- On dirait que Loufoca t'appelle, chérie. Sûrement pour t'offrir à nouveau un collier en bouchon de Bièraubeurre, comme la dernière fois.

\- Je te signale, mon cher, s'énerva sa petite-amie, que Luna est devenue quelqu'un de très stable depuis la fin de la guerre et sûrement plus intelligente que toi !

\- Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça, s'esclaffa le roux. Ressers-moi, veux-tu ?

Hermione resta choquée et perplexe. Elle se leva d'un bond, sentant la colère monter et remercia son sens du devoir de ne pas le changer tout de suite en crapaud. Ce qu'il pouvait être odieux par moment. Harry fronça les sourcils et soupira sans rien dire. Il offrit un timide sourire à la brunette qui ragea silencieusement et fit demi-tour pour aller retrouver la Serdaigle. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, perturbée et triste. Luna comprit immédiatement son chagrin et vint passer une main sur son dos pour la rassurer.

\- Je vois que toi aussi, il te maltraite. Murmura-t-elle en compatissant.

Puis elle lui tendit le bout de papier et la poussa à le lire. Hermione ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas tout simplement, après tout, elle était comme ça, un peu folle dans sa tête. Elle lut attentivement ses mots et petit à petit un sourire brilla à nouveau sur son visage. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une idée, aussi farfelue soit-elle, puisse sortir de son esprit dérangé. Elle la regarda profondément, et son sourire la convainc un peu plus.

\- D'accord, je marche, lui répondit-elle sans autre forme d'explication.

Luna était complètement ravie.

\- A ce soir, dit-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva de table. Elle partit d'un pas léger, le cœur à nouveau rempli de joie et se dirigea vers la table de Poufsouffle. Le papier tomba discrètement de sa main dans l'assiette vide d'Hannah Abbot qui s'empressa de le ramasser et de le cacher de la vue de tous. Elle lut, eut le même sourire et commença son petit déjeuner avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumé, se fichant des hommes qui parlaient encore et toujours.

Hannah se dirigea vers sa salle de cours juste avant la sonnerie et tomba sur une scène qui étaient devenue plus qu'habituelle et qui la fit hausser les yeux en l'air. Elle repoussa Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Zacharias Smith sans même s'excuser et attrapa la sœur Patil par le poignet pour l'éloigner d'eux. Discrètement elle plaça le bout de parchemin dans sa main, puis s'enfuit sans même lui dire un mot.

Padma haussa un sourcil et déplia la feuille avant de sourire doucement. Juste derrière elle, sa sœur jumelle à Griffondor arriva et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Parvati.

La Serdaigle lui mit la feuille sous le nez et rit :

\- La fin des ennuis ! Bon cours, petite sœur.

Sa jumelle lui fit une grimace mais ne s'offusqua pas, ayant l'habitude de ce petit surnom. Elle partit à son cours tout en lisant. Et sut alors ce que voulait dire par là Padma. A dix heures, elle sortit de son cours et s'empressa, comme tous les autres de regagner le suivant. Elle croisa Susan Bones, le regard hagard, alors qu'elle se faisait tirer par le bras par Justin Finch-Fletchley son petit-ami, alors qu'elle soupirait en n'ayant clairement pas envie. Sans le faire exprès, un de ses livres glissa et tomba. Parvati le ramassa, glissa la feuille qui commençait à se froisser dedans.

\- Susan, l'arrêta-t-elle. Tu as fait tomber ça.

La Poufsouffle la remercia et récupéra son bien. Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu du cours qu'elle remarqua le mot et comme toutes les autres s'extasia. A midi, elle tomba sur Katie Bell, faisant des pieds et des mains pour parler avec les autres poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Griffondor et se dit qu'elle pourrait être une bonne candidate. Susan jeta proprement son petit-ami pour la rejoindre et lui filer le parchemin de Luna. Katie resta un instant bête avant d'hocher la tête dans le vide, ravie.

Elle partit manger à sa table et trouva Ginny Weasley, tapant nerveusement du doigt sur la table, le visage en colère.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ces hommes… grogna la petite rousse. Tous des porcs, je te jure !

Katie sourit et sortit le papier de sa poche.

\- Tiens, je pense que tu serais partante.

Ginny, surprise prit le papier et lut. Elle hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord puis son regard dévia et elle murmura à son amie :

\- Je sais qui d'autre sera de la partie. Ricana-t-elle.

Elle n'en dit pas plus à son amie et pris son repas plus tranquillement. Dans l'après-midi, elle se glissa derrière le dos de la personne dite et fit tomber dans son sac l'invitation sans qu'elle ne puisse la voir. Puis partit, un sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite.

* * *

Le soir venue, Luna fut la première sur place. Elle activa la Salle sur Demande et la bloqua en murmurant un mot de passe :

\- L'Enormus à Babille mangent des Nargoles, c'est son plat préféré.

La salle était parfaite. Assez grande, elle espéra que beaucoup de filles viendraient la rejoindre. Elle fit apparaitre des chaises et des tables, comme dans une salle de cours, puis un pupitre devant où elle disposa les feuilles qu'elle avait préparé. Quelques instant plus tard, elle entendit au dehors :

\- Mais non, je ne vais pas dire ça, c'est complètement stupide.

\- Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse avoir un mot de passe aussi niais. Bon ! Je vais le faire.

Luna sourit et secoua sa longue chevelure emmêlée blonde. Il fallait bien le dire, les vieilles habitudes ne nous quittent jamais. Elle découvrit avec un grand plaisir que sept filles s'étaient jointes à sa petite réunion coup de gueule. C'était bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait et cela lui fit très plaisir. Elle regarda Hermione s'asseoir au premier rang, studieuse et l'encourager de son regard noisette et de son sourire pétillant. Puis Padma et Parvati Patil prendre deux chaises pour une seule table, amusées et confiantes. Susan et Hannah s'assirent toutes deux un peu à l'écart à droite, cette réunion, c'était bien, avec Loufoca aux commandes ? Un peu moins.

Enfin Katie et Ginny, se mirent à gauche d'Hermione. Alors que la première posa les pieds sur la table et mâchait son chewing-gum de manière provocateur, la deuxième croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil, attendant le commencement de cette sauterie qui risquait de l'amuser bientôt. Luna savait que chacune d'elle était sûrement venue pour différente chose, mais elle espéra qu'elle se rallie autour d'une seule et unique idée. Le soulèvement !

\- Je… commença-t-elle. Nous sommes ici pour parler du jeu, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, à la mode en ce moment à Poudlard.

\- Quel jeu ?

\- Celui de pendre par les pieds des Ronflaks Cornus. Réprimanda-t-elle. A votre avis. N'avez-vous pas senti qu'à Poudlard, tous ceux qui ont participé de prés comme de loin à la guerre se prennent pour des héros. Oui, ils le sont, mais est-ce une raison de nous traiter comme ils le font ? N'en avez-vous pas marre qu'ils nous prennent pour des moins que rien ? Que se soit vos amis, vos petits-amis, votre équipe de Quidditch ? Il est tant de se rallier à une seule et même cause. Défendons nos droits mesdames et faisons leur entendre qu'ils ont tords !

Padma et Parvati se regardèrent d'un même coup de tête. Katie rangea ses jambes pour écouter plus attentivement ce qu'elle disait pendant que les deux Poufsouffles hochaient vivement la tête.

\- J'en ai assez que Ron pensent que maintenant que je suis sa petite-amie, il a tout pouvoir sur moi. S'énerva Hermione. Il est toujours en train d'épier mes faits et gestes et s'attend à ce que je ne travailles jamais, que je lui fasse sa cuisine et son ménage comme sa mère une fois sortie de Poudlard.

\- Neville a changé, s'attrista Hannah. Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec ses potes et ne me laisse jamais en placer une en leur présence comme s'il avait honte de moi.

\- Pareil pour moi, s'agaça Susan. Justin est horrible. On dirait qu'il ne me cautionne pas. Et si j'ai l'audace de me moquer de lui en public, d'une petite blague sans intention, il se fâche.

\- Les garçons nous prennent pour leur jouet, commença Padma.

\- Ils pensent que parce que nous sommes des femmes, nous devons obligatoirement écarter les cuisses pour les satisfaire, appuya sa sœur jumelle.

\- Tous les jours, c'est la même rengaine. Explosa la première.

\- Soit belle et tais-toi, voilà le message qu'il nous véhicule, résuma la seconde.

Luna hocha la tête, compatissante. Sa plume se mit à bouger toute seule et réunit toutes ses informations.

\- C'est pas mieux de notre côté, souffla Katie en se tournant vers Ginny. Impossible d'avoir le dernier mot. Dans l'équipe, on est obligé de nous plier aux stratégies des hommes. Pas de droit de vote, tout cela parce qu'on a un vagin, au lieu d'un pénis !

\- C'est frustrant, surtout que nous avons perdu le dernier match de Quidditch à cause d'une mauvaise stratégie de Ron ! Il pense toujours tout savoir mais ne sait rien du tout. Je rêve qu'Harry revienne dans l'équipe et nous remette dans le droit chemin.

\- Dean nous a même proposé de venir en jupe faire nos entraînement. Grinça Katie.

\- Quel pervers celui-là ! S'indigna Padma.

\- Luna a raison, les filles. S'exclama Hermione. Les garçons n'étaient pas comme cela avant ! Il est tant que les choses changent ! Rappelons-leur que nous étions à leurs côtés pendant les batailles et non derrière eux !

\- Ce que je propose, calma Luna, c'est tout simplement de les prendre à leur propre jeu ! Leur faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des jouets, nous faire entendre et leur passer un message. Nous avons des droits, nous allons nous en servir.

Les sept autres filles se mirent à applaudir et sourire et Luna en fut ravie.

\- Laissez moi jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à notre plan de contre-attaque, et je vous jure que jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, plus aucun de ses loustiques ne viendra vous embêter ! Je…

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Luna sursauta. Elle fronça les sourcils quand la porte s'ouvrit. Si elle connaissait le mot de passe, c'est qu'elle avait eu le message. Et là, surprise, ce n'est pas une fille qui passa la tête, mais bien un homme avec de certaines lunettes et une cicatrice reconnaissable parmi dix milles, le visage déjà bien rouge de honte.

\- Harry ? S'exclama Luna. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Et Ginny pouffa dans sa main.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Ne me tape pas, Ange, moi, une fic sans HPDM, c'est une fiction ratée ! Hihi ! Je l'ai glissé en scred dans le défi, personne n'a vu. :P**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez, plus que quatre chapitres pour réussir mon défi !**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	2. Les femmes font grève

**Merci de me suivre dans mon défi délirant ! :D**

 **RAR : LM : Merci, je me demande aussi ce que ça va donner. C'est parti alors !**

 **Yaoi powa : Heureuse de te retrouver à nouveau pour une nouvelle fiction. :) Luna, comme à son habitude, calée, délirante et tellement mimi. Elle te plaira je pense dans cette fiction. Harry quant à lui ? C'est vrai bon sang, mais que fait-il là ? hihi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Les femmes font grève.

* * *

\- Harry ? Répéta Luna en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

Comment avait-il réussi à rentrer dans sa réunion, sinon avec le mot de passe sur la feuille. La Serdaigle fit le tour de l'assemblée et regarda l'attrapeuse des Griffondor qui pouffait dans sa main.

\- Ginny, la sermonna-t-elle en essayant de comprendre. Tu lui as donné le mot ?

\- Bah quoi !? Se calma quelque peu la rousse. C'était marqué, « _si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous êtes les bienvenues !_ » Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sur ta lettre, il n'était pas marqué que cela devait rester exclusivement féminin.

Elle soupira et s'exclama :

\- Même le chicaneur ne pouvait être plus explicite !

Puis se tourna à nouveau vers le brun qui n'avait pas bougé, se sentant un peu paumé.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Harry. Prend un siège et explique nous. Je verrais si je peux aider.

La plume se remit à bouger toute seule sur le papier. Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny et lui sourit doucement avant de lui murmurer :

\- Connasse.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange. En attendant, je ne t'ai pas forcé, tu es venu tout seul.

Enfin, alors que toutes les autres filles étaient toute ouïe, le brun se tritura les mains tout en rougissant. Ce n'était guère facile que de se jeter à l'eau.

\- A part cette pouffiasse à côté de moi, personne ne sait que je suis en couple depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Un murmure accueillit sa nouvelle avant que :

\- Harry James Potter ! S'écria Hermione. Comment as-tu pu ?

Le brun s'attendait à cette réaction, c'est pourquoi il ne s'était pas mise à côté d'elle. La brunette le fusilla du regard, prête à lui sauter dessus. Luna frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour les calmer. Puis elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil :

\- Et tu vas me dire que ta petite amie serait un monstre comme ceux que l'ont croise tous les jours ? Qu'elle abuse de son statut de vainqueur de la guerre contre toi… Toi ? Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et sortit le petit papier en boule de sa poche, avant de le défroisser puis de le relire.

\- Il n'y a rien marquait là-dessus qui parle des hommes abusant de leur statut. Seulement qu'il y aurait confrontation entre femmes et hommes.

\- Par le Dieu des Strangulot, s'énerva Luna.

\- Harry, intervint Padma avant que la situation ne dégénère. Hum… Tu es un homme ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, sans prétention aucune que d'admettre que le brun était bien un homme et non une femme. Harry sourit soudainement et rangea la feuille.

\- Bah oui, quand ça va éclater, je veux être de votre côté moi. Et j'ai moi-même envie de me venger d'un homme !

Hermione se lève brusquement et se met à piailler comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ginny la regarda, choquée, puis se tapa le front avec sa paume de main. Luna, regarda vaguement tout le monde puis sa plume puis Harry. Elle avait loupé un chapitre ou était-ce encore elle qui était partie dans l'imaginaire de son esprit ?

\- Je le savais ! Scanda Hermione en le pointant du doigt comme si elle l'avait pris en train de frauder le couvre feu, en préfète parfaite.

\- Oui, bon, on a compris, se mêle subitement Katie, monsieur le sauveur de l'humanité sorcière se tape un homme. Et apparemment, c'est lui la femme ! Bien. On continue ou bien ? Non, parce qu'il se fait tard et j'ai sommeil !

Luna balança sa longue chevelure blonde puis fronça les sourcils. Et enfin, l'information arriva à son esprit. Elle sourit doucement.

\- Et donc, Harry ? Dit-elle doucement. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Le brun rougit à nouveau, il ne savait plus ou se mettre depuis que son secret venait d'être révélé au grand jour. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je veux que notre relation soi dite au grand jour, minauda le brun. Parce que pour l'instant, j'ai plus l'impression d'être sa chose que son petit ami.

\- Bien, bien murmura Luna en arrachant sa feuille à sa plume.

Elle se concentra, invoqua l'esprit de toutes les petites bêtes qu'elle connaissait et dont bien d'autres révoquaient l'existence, puis son plan dans sa tête pris une forme bien plus folle qu'elle. Mais après tout… cela pouvait marcher. Elle se tourna vers ses petites participantes à son jeu tordu, s'amusa un instant en pensant que les hommes, et elle pouvait même commencer ce soir, comprendrait leur douleur.

\- Avant de vous laisser partir… Dîtes-moi. Une petite grève, cela vous tente ?

Les filles et l'homme se regardèrent tour à tour sans comprendre.

\- Une grève de quoi ? Demanda Hannah.

\- De tout, on va les faire courir, pour qu'ils apprennent à ramper devant nous.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se lever avant que la blonde ne rajoute avec un sourire montrant toutes ses dents blanches :

\- Je parles de sexe aussi.

Répondu par huit soupires de désolation.

* * *

\- T'étais où ?

Il n'avait même pas posé le pied dans la chambre, à peine ouvert la porte. Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. Il soupira et ne dit rien. S'il suivait le plan de Luna à la lettre, cette tête de mule le traiterait correctement à partir de maintenant. Il s'avança et ramassa son sac parterre. Il attrapa deux trois affaires à lui et les fourra dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, fit l'homme en se levant brusquement.

\- Je rentre dans mon dortoir ! Dit Harry en serrant les dents.

Il le rejoint en seulement deux enjambées rapides. Harry se vit retourner et enchaîner dans deux bras puissants.

\- Tu vas me quitter, Potter ? Fit-il langoureusement en collant ses hanches sur les siennes.

Le brun rougit brusquement, ses yeux gris, sa bouche pulpeuse, son visage parfait, son torse imberbe si bien dessiné. Il avait dû mal à ne pas craquer. Puis il se reprit. Il ne fallait pas le laisser faire ! C'était maintenant, le changement ! Il le repoussa légèrement, arrivant à se défaire de son emprise.

\- Non, mais je fais grève !

\- Pardon ?

Harry se retourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as très bien compris, _Malfoy._

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna ledit Serpentard.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête, revint sur ses pas pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres délicatement. Puis il le laissa là sans aucune autre forme d'explication. Un peu plus loin, il croisa Luna qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Par Merlin, il allait suivre les conseils d'amour de Luna Lovegood… Bon tant qu'il ne fallait pas porter un de ses ignobles chapeaux ou colliers. Soit, pourquoi pas ? De plus, elle faisait un effort pour lui, puisqu'il n'était pas une femme. Il soupira, drôle de jeu tout de même.

* * *

Le lendemain, les huit sujets d'expérimentation de Luna se rassemblèrent autour d'elle pour papoter de tout et de rien. Assis à la table de Serdaigle, le rouge et le orange des Griffondors et Poufsouffles juraient avec le bleu, mais ils s'en fichaient. Le plus drôle était le seul mâle de la bande. D'ailleurs à cet instant passa un certain blond entouré de sa clique. Il fronça les sourcils puis eut un sourire ironique.

\- Alors Potter ? Un nouvel harem ? Toujours aussi écœurant dans tes choix de partenaires.

Harry sourit alors que toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire. Ginny et Katie faisaient le plus de bruit, se tapant dans le dos. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise alors qu'Harry avait un petit sourire en coin. Luna se tourna vers le Serpentard et s'écria :

\- Tu feras attention, il paraît qu'il y a un certain mouvement de grève dans les parages…

Alors qu'il blêmissait, elles repartaient de plus belles dans leur rire. Il s'enfuit, pour la première fois sans rien ajouter. Harry eut peur, il le paierait, c'était sûr. Enfin, à peine furent-elles calmées que Ron s'invita à leur petite fête, les poings sur les hanches, il regarda Hermione et sourit.

\- Chérie, tu viens ? J'ai entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Non, scanda la jeune femme. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Mais je suis sûre que tu seras parfait, Ron. Comme d'habitude.

Luna sourit dans son coin, heureuse. Ce n'était pourtant rien, pour l'instant… Mais au fur et à mesure, cela changerait, elle en était sûre. Dean Thomas et Ritchie Coote se rapprochèrent à leur tour se plaçant de chaque côté de leur capitaine.

\- Bon les filles, dit Ritchie en pestant un peu. Dépêchez-vous un peu d'aller vous pomponner avant de mettre des plombes à rappliquer.

Katie eut un sourire mauvais. Elle avait peut-être redoublé de classe, mais elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser marcher dessus par ce jeunot des cavernes. Mais soudain, elle croisa le regard serein de Luna. Elle était comme d'habitude, dans le vague, comme ailleurs. Et pourtant toujours là avec eux… Se pourrait-il que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher à quel point elle était intelligente ? Katie joua alors le jeu et soupira tristement :

\- Désolée les gars, vous allez devoir vous passer de moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Fronça Ron en détachant enfin ses yeux de sa petite-amie.

\- Vous connaissez le droit de vote ? C'est un truc qu'on a inventé pour que les participants d'une même assemblée aient le droit d'exposer leurs idées et qu'on puisse laisser choisir l'ensemble. Et apparemment, je crois que j'en ai droit.

\- Oui, il me semble que oui, affirma Hermione avec toujours ce même petit sourire.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas dans l'équipe tant que tu n'auras pas étudier avec intérêt ma proposition d'intégrer la quinte de Graysbourg à notre formation.

Katie recula sur sa chaise, fière que son petit effet et laissé sur les hommes sur le cul. Ginny, quand à elle, sirota son jus de citrouille avant de murmurer mielleusement :

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous allez faire sans attrapeur aussi. C'est triste… A une semaine du match contre les Poufsouffles.

\- Pas triste pour nous, les aida Hannah. C'est vrai que tu es la plus forte après Harry. Sans toi, on va gagner, c'est sûr !

La rousse lui fait un clin d'œil. Padma leva les yeux vers Dean qui la regardait avec toujours ce même et stupide œil lubrique. Enfin… plutôt son décolleté inexistant puisqu'elle portait sa robe de sorcière. Il lui fit un sourire sale, empli de prétention qu'elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil agacé. Il n'en finirait jamais de l'ennuyer celui-là ? Harry capta le lourd message des jumelles et se redressa d'un coup :

\- Dis moi, Dean… Tu as déjà testé les pénis ?

Dean s'étouffa avec de l'air avant de s'écrier, écœuré :

\- Non !?

\- Tu devrais peut-être, tu te prendrais moins de vent !

Alors que la petite nouvelle bande éclatait à nouveau d'un grand rire, les trois autres restèrent bien choqués. Que leur arrivait-il ?

\- Venez, murmura Ron, ils sont tous devenus tarés !

Enfin en dernier lieu, Justin s'approcha d'eux pour comprendre dans quoi s'était encore imbriquée sa petite-amie et la vit, là riant comme elle ne faisait jamais avec lui. Il resta d'abord stoïque, sans comprendre et puis, il voulut la prendre, comme il le faisait toujours pour l'amener avec lui. Mais bizarrement, ses mains restèrent en dessous de la table, posés sur ses genoux. Il n'osa pas non plus dire un mot. Elle lui sourit et, hésitant, il se pencha pour baiser sa joue avant de reprendre son chemin. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner souvent.

\- Grève aussi ? Demanda poliment Luna.

Susan hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, cette grève… Je crois qu'il pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal et se pose des questions.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que l'on voulait. Maintenant, il faut leur laisser le temps de réfléchir. Et on passera à l'étape deux !

Luna se leva et les salua avant de filer. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son petit-ami elle aussi. Comme d'habitude, il était entouré de ses amis et la blonde sourit quand elle intercepta leur conversation :

\- Je n'ai pas trop compris, murmurait Neville. Elle parle de grève ? Hannah est bizarre.

\- M'en parle pas, ma douce Luna ne veut même plus m'aider à chercher des Nargoles en fleur.

\- Parce que ça n'existe pas, Rolf, fronça Seamus. Au moins, un de vous deux l'a enfin remarqué !

L'homme fit la moue. Justin haussa les épaules, coupant court à la conversation :

\- Elles ont peut-être toutes leurs règles en même temps, rit-il. Ça va leur passer.

Luna était morte de rire intérieurement. S'ils savaient…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Mais que se passe-t-il dans l'esprit de Luna ? Qu'a-t-elle donc concocté pour nos pauvres mâles de Poudlard. :)**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


End file.
